Gargamel
Gargamel is an evil wizard of debatable skill who acts as the main antagonist of the Smurfs cartoon and written-fiction. His main goal in life is to capture the Smurfs, the reasons varying from story to story but in general so as to either eat them or use them as ingredients in one of his potions. Personality Gargamel has a nasty personality - being a hateful old man who dislikes pretty much everyone, but his hatred of the Smurfs is a particular fiery and vocal one. Gargamel will sometimes feign friendship for personal gain and is, like many cartoon villains, a coward at heart. His abode is a run-down hut which he shares with his cat Azrael - who can be considered an enemy of the Smurfs as well. Gargamel's plans to capture the Smurfs are always elaborate and bizarre but doomed to failure - this failure seems to have given him a very bad-temper as he commonly yelled out his hatred for the Smurfs after every defeat (a trait not dissimilar to a certain Dr. Robotnik in the old Sonic cartoons). In his efforts to cause trouble to the Smurfs Gargamel created Smurfette. Despite his hatred of the Smurfs he has had to be aided by Papa Smurf on a few occasions - usually when he is targeted by a more wicked (and competent) villain or to rescue him from a potion gone horribly wrong. Despite his antisocial nature he has an apprentice named Scruple, a magical troublemaker that only he is willing to teach magic. In a Smurf story, he's the twin brother of Gourmelin, his twin brother who is the contraries because his twin is more gentle than him. We suppose they got one of the different side of their parents Gargamel have the evil side from their mother and his twin have the good side from their father. he also have three nephews who are triplets they are maybe from a other brother he have. He force them to capture the smurfs. But they trapped him by make him go to a lynx cave. He also have a cousin a other warlock, Who him to is gentle then him he hate all all of his family member who are nice. In the Movies main article: Gargamel (The Smurfs Film Series). Britney Spears Oh La La Music Video Gargamel makes a cameo appearance when he accidentally zapped Britney Spears by transferring her in Smurf Village. The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow Gallery File:Gargamel_and_Azrael_in_comics.jpeg|Gargamel with Azrael File:ImagesCA0S7GDW.jpg|Gargamel in the Smurfs movie Odile Anjelou & Gargamel.jpg|Gargamel with Odille Gargamel's defeat in The Smurfs.jpg|Gargamel's defeat in The Smurfs. Gargamel overpowered.png|Gargamel's defeat in The Smurfs 2. Gargamel as Baby Smurf.png|Gargamel as a baby Smurf Azrael laughing.png|Azrael laughs at his owner Gargamel who has still the Smurf's tail on his ass Imposter Baby Smurf evil smile.png|Gargamel's Evil Grin as a baby Smurf Gargamel angry.png|Gargamel as a baby Smurf told Azrael to not eat him Gargamel punishing Azrael.png|Gargamel punishes his cat Azrael for attacking him Categories *Captain Caveman villains Category:The Smurfs Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Archenemy Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Cowards Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Villains Category:Poachers Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Trickster Category:Alchemists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Recurring villain Category:Living Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Creator Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Siblings Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Stalkers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Sociopaths Category:Bullies